Words unspoken
by IwantEliGold
Summary: Words left unspoken can change a persons life. What happens when Eli and Clare both use their English assignment to let the other know how they really feel, when they couldn't tell eachother before? Takes place after Clare leaves Eli in the hospital.


**Hello lovely readers! I decided to make this one shot. I had a few poems I had written and figured I should share them with you guys. I think they were incorporated into this story pretty well if I do say so myself. lol Anyway, Im on vacation right now, with my family and friend, so Im not sure when I will be updating Making Friends With My Neighbor, for those of you who read it, but I promise you that I will update! Moving along, this one-shot takes place a couple weeks after Clare left Eli in the hospital. I hope you enjoy! And please review! It took me forever to write this and I stayed up until one in the morning just so I could finish and post it. Please let me know what you think! THANK YOU!**

Eli's POV

I walked into Miss Dawes classroom, a little nervous, and slightly panicked. But I knew I would feel better if I got this off of my chest. Our latest assignment had been to come up with a free style poem. To write about anything we wanted. Even if it was something extremely personal that was probably only supposed to stay between a certain two people. But since one person out of those certain two people, didn't seem to care about anything anymore, then neither did I. I wrote the poem anyway, and I'm going to read it to the class when my name gets called. Clare needs to know how I feel, whether she wants to hear it or not. It will give me closure, and I can let some of this pain out of my heart. I slowly walked into the classroom with my head down and sat in my seat, waiting for class to begin.

Clare's POV

You shouldn't care. I thought to myself as I made my way to English. You shouldn't care so much about what other people think. You should just read this poem, like you wanted to to begin with Clare. You know Eli needs to know how you feel, and you know you need to let it out. Tell him once and for all how you really feel. You cant be afraid to let that wall down. You have to break it eventually. It's not meant to be there, because you know very well that you and Eli are meant to be together. Let him know Clare, let him know what your really thinking. It might do you both some good. Then again I doubt it. Even if Eli does listen to this poem, it's not like he's just going to forgive me that easily and come running back. That is, if he forgives me at all. I sighed, as I made it to the classroom door, then walked in and sat down. Waiting for this nightmare to start.

It was about fifteen minutes into class, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. For every one else that is. I was a nervous wreck. I could feel little beads of sweat starting to form on the back of my neck, and I was viciously biting at my nails. I think I even drew blood once. But I have a reason to be nervous. There are only two people left in the whole class to read their poems, and do you know who those two people are? Yup, you guessed it. Eli and I. I heard his name get called, and watched him walk up to the front of the room, with an expression I could not place. I stopped biting my nails, as I watched him, and listened as he began his poem: "You hoped that I would realize, when you left and broke my heart, that I would finally see, we're meant to be apart, although I keep on waiting , for that day to come, I know it never will, because I've loved you since day one."

I looked away shyly, when I saw Eli glance at me for a brief moment before heading back to his seat. HIs poem was about me. As mine was about him. Listening to his poem, convinced me that I have to read mine. Eli had just clearly shown that he doesnt know how I really feel. I dont think that we are meant to be apart. I think that we were always destined to be together, I just hadn't realized it yet, and I made a foolish mistake. Eli had also just said that he still loves me, and that he always will. I feel the same way, so maybe there is a good chance tha- No, stop Clare, Eli is never going to forgive you, you hurt him too much.

I sat thinking to myself until I heard someone calling my name. "Clare, Clare, CLARE!" "Huh, what?" I asked, snapping out of my daze. It was Miss Dawes. "Clare, it is your turn to share your poem with us." "Oh, r-right" I stuttered, as I nervously got up out of my seat and made my way to the front. I scanned the room, looking at all the eyes that were plastered to my face. Waiting to see what I was going to come out with. Then my eyes landed on _him. _It was then that I knew I couldn't back out. I had to do this. I had to do this for me, to let the pain out, but most importantly, I had to do this for Eli. I had hurt him beyond belief, and now that I finally have a chance, I need to let him know how I truly feel, and that I made a huge mistake. He deserves that much. I quickly looked up and made eye contact with Eli, before taking a deep breath, and starting my poem: "I know that I was the one who left you, and said that we should part, but if I could do it all again, I'd begin with a fresh new start. I wouldn't have said I hated you, I wouldn't have made you cry, so in writing this poem, I want you to know i'll try. I'll try to forget about what happened in the past, I'll try to forget I ended it too fast. I'll try to forgive you, for everything you've done, I'll try to remember when we used to have fun. I'll try to go back to a happier time, when I was on your side and you were on mine. I really truly love you, It would be a lie if I said I dont, If I ever get you back, let you go, I wont. I made a mistake in leaving you that day, theres not much more I can think to say. I was scared and hurt, and slightly confused, and when you asked me to stay, I quickly refused. I never should have done it, I regret it to this day, but theres just one more thing that I would like to say. I'll love you forever, stop, I will never. Now that this poem is done, I want you to know, you were always the one."

I looked up, just now noticing the tear that had managed to fall down my cheek, and noticed Eli, with a slightly angered expression, as he hastily grabbed his things and made his way out the door. I handed my poem to Miss Dawes, and quickly ran after him. I had to know what he was thinking.

"Eli!, Eli! I ran after him, until he finally stopped and slammed his fists into one of the lockers closest to him. He turned around so his back was against it, and he wore a pained and angered expression. He threw his bag on the ground, and as I walked closer to him, I could see he was slightly shaking. "Eli, whats wrong?" I asked him, as I stepped closer and reached for his hands. He quickly pulled them away, and I jumped back when I heard the loudness of his voice. "WHY CLARE? WHY!" He yelled, clenching his fists at his sides. "Why what Eli?" "DONT WHY WHAT ELI ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THAT POEM? DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO MESS WITH ME SOME MORE? TO TELL ME MORE LIES? HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA HURT ME CLARE? ARE YOU NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL IM DEAD? DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART? THAT I'VE CRIED FOR DAYS ON END AFTER YOU LEFT ME AT THE HOSPITAL THAT DAY?"

He slightly calmed down after a moment of taking a breath, and began to speak, but just above a whisper. "I loved you Clare, and I still do. But you made it very clear that day that you dont love me. Everything you ever told me was lie. All the promises you made to me, about never leaving. Well guess what, you left. So why cant you just let me get over you in peace? Let me go my way, and you go yours, just leave me alone." He now had tears rolling down his cheeks, and I managed to hear every painful word he cholked out between his sobs. He slid down the locker, with his head buried in his hands, and I knelt down in front of him. "Eli, Eli please look at me" I pleaded while slowly removing his hands away from his face. He hesitated, then slowly looked up, meeting my eyes.

I brushed my thumbs underneath his eyes and along his cheeks, whiping away the tears, and I began to speak. "Eli, I wrote that poem, be-because I love you. I needed you to know how I really feel, and I couldn't think to tell you any other way. I swear to God Eli, that I am not trying to torment you, or hurt you in any other possible way. I feel terrible about what I did, and what happened between us, and I want you to know that I meant every word that I said in that poem. I know that you have no reason to believe me, considering I didn't keep my last promise about not leaving you, but I was scared Eli. I know thats no excuse, but everybody makes mistakes, and I know that I made a huge one. But thats all it was, a mistake. Because there is no way, that I would just give up on you like that for any other reason. I truly do love you Eli, I believe that we are meant to be together. I need you to believe me when I say I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. There is no way in, excuse me for my language, hell that I would ever let you go If I got you back. I would die if I did. But if you dont believe me, I wont blame you, it was my fault, and I will let you go your way. I just needed you to know." I slowly got back up on my feet and whiped a tear away, as I started to walk back down the hall.

I heard a raspy voice say my name when I was about five feet away from Eli, and I stopped in my tracks. I heard it again. "Clare" I turned around to see Eli standing up and whiping away his tears. "Clare, please dont leave" Eli whispered, staring straight into my eyes. I slowly walked back over and hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, and melted when I felt him hug me back. How good it felt to be back in his arms again. His warm embrace. "I wont Eli, never, I promise." "I love you Clare, so much" Eli cried, while he rested his head in the crook of my neck and held on to me tight. "I love you too Eli, and Im so sorry I ever hurt you." "I forgive you Clare, but please, please, just never do it again. I need you." "I need you too Eli, more than you know."


End file.
